Insurance risk is generally not quantified or differentiated for an individual's risk based on actual, real-time, driving behavior or a real-time driving environment.
Generating insurance risk related data based on a real-time driving behavior and/or a real-time driving environment is desirable. Generating a warning or an advisory to notify the vehicle driver of her driving behavior is desirable. Furthermore, tracking the driving behavior of vehicle drivers and associated environment is desirable to perform insurance risk assessment.